Riceball anyone? Part II
by Kajitsu
Summary: This story is mainly about the relationship between Kyo and Tohru. You do not have to read Part I if you have a brief idea of Fruits Basket.
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter  
  
Hi! Thank you all once again for reading my stories. This book is mainly about relationship of Kyo and Tohru. Okay...it IS about Kyo and Tohru. Seriously, I DO NOT own the Fruits Basket characters, except for those I made up myself. The ending I chose is just my own point of view and it doesn't restrict anyone from writing different endings from me. I really hope you would suggest ways for me to improve my stories. You do NOT have to read Part I if you already have a brief idea of the anime because it is just like a summary except that some minor parts have been changed. Please read my fan fiction and review k? Please???  
  
Disclaimer: *I DO NOT own Fruits Basket!!!* 


	2. Chapter 1: Tohru's Confession

Chapter 1: Tohru's Confession  
  
"It's time I told him..." Tohru muttered to herself as she walked out of her room, "alright, I'll tell him today."  
  
"Good morning Sohma-san. You're extremely early this morning."  
  
"Oh, good morning Honda-san."  
  
Tohru went into the kitchen when she accidentally bumped into a figure, which almost dashed through her. *POOF*  
  
"Oh my, I'm so sorry Kyo, I didn't see you coming."  
  
"Whatever!" He retorted as he grabbed his shirt and ran for his room.  
  
Tohru continued with her laundry, thinking about how she should tell Kyo about her feelings for him. That was when Yuki suddenly hovered over her.  
  
"A penny of your thoughts? You seem to be in daze."  
  
"Sorry...I was just thinking..." Tohru stammered.  
  
"Of?" Yuki said slyly.  
  
Tohru blushed as she was reminded of her thoughts that somehow seemed shameless to her. Hesitantly, she shook her head.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to say it out, Honda-san." Yuki smiled gently, "anyway, I wanted to tell you that I would be out in the afternoon to buy some plant care products for my garden. (in the actual Fruits Basket anime series, Yuki has a garden he calls his 'secret base')"  
  
Tohru nodded and continued hanging the laundry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How should I tell her? I mean...I can't possibly tell her I would be leaving the country for a silly course Akito signed me up for overseas...can I? I know her character too well. She's too kind hearted and would be worried for anyone. How could I actually break this news to her?" Kyo thought as he lay down on the roof. As he was about to shut his eyes, something blocked his sunlight.  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
"Umm...Kyo, I have something to tell you."  
  
"Shoot." Kyo answered curtly.  
  
"Remember when I told you I already have someone in mind?"  
  
"Continue..." Kyo's voice faded as he thought she was going to mention Yuki.  
  
"It's you..." Tohru blushed as Kyo's face was instantly struck with an obvious sense of embarrassment.  
  
"What are you saying? Is this some kind of a joke? Not like I'm unaware of that damn rat's feelings towards you..." Kyo said, "after all, he's the prince and he is way better than me."  
  
"No...it's not the way you think it is..." Tohru's eyes suddenly went off like a faulty tap.  
  
"Umm, I still have loads of school work. I'd better get onto them. Tell me when dinner starts." Kyo shouted as he leapt down the roof, trying to evade the words Tohru had just told him in his mind.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh man! What should I do now? No doubt I like her too, but I'm leaving soon...I would rather have myself mistaking that she likes Yuki than knowing that she likes me but I have to leave her. What to do???" Kyo screamed in his mind, running one of his hands through his orange hair.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Does that mean he doesn't like me? Was I rejected? What should I do now? There would be so much awkwardness when we meet in future. I mean, we live under the same roof after all..." Tohru whispered to herself, with tears brimming in her greenish-blue eyes.  
  
Silently thinking, Tohru climbed down the roof and went to prepare dinner. Being extremely distracted by her thoughts, she mistakenly added sugar instead of salt and served a half raw fish to the dinner table.  
  
"Ahhh! My favourite time of the day - dinner time." Shigure exclaimed as he continued grumbling about the mountains of work he did today.  
  
A streak of disgust struck Shigure as he ate a mouthful of the "salted vegetables".  
  
"Have we run out of salt, Tohru?" Shigure joked.  
  
Tohru just sat down quietly and ate the fish.  
  
"What's wrong with her today?" Yuki whispered to Shigure.  
  
Shigure simply shrugged and he walked into the kitchen, took some eggs and started frying them.  
  
"Honda-san. Honda-san." Yuki started waving his hand in front of Tohru.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts and gave Yuki a confused look.  
  
"Did something happen? Did you get bullied by Kyo or Shigure while I was out?"  
  
"Don't drag me into this! I was writing my manuscripts for the whole entire day!" Shigure bragged, "It MUST have been Kyo."  
  
Yuki rose from his seat and floated up the stairs, with a dissatisfied look on his face.  
  
"You are still in the mood to play your violin?!" Yuki blasted as he opened the door, revealing Kyo playing his instrument. (I know it is really weird for Kyo to do that but it was done to show how troubled and depressed Kyo was at that moment.)  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still have the cheek to ask after what you did to Honda-san?" Yuki said, throwing a merciless punch at Kyo, sending him flying across the room.  
  
Kyo lumbered up. Although his face was bowed down, Yuki could see that his punch made Kyo's mouth bleed.  
  
"I deserved that Yuki. Thank you." Kyo said under his breath as he picked up his violin and started playing it again.  
  
"What the matter with BOTH of you? You are driving me crazy!" Yuki dashed out of the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Reviews:  
  
I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I've been tied up with schoolwork of course. (trying to find an excuse like Shigure does) I left a little cliffhanger here. Maybe you would be asking yourself 'Will Yuki really go crazy?' 'What will happen between Kyo and Tohru?' 'Is it over between them?' 'Is Shigure EVER going to finish his work?' 


	3. Chapter 2: Depressed

Chapter 2: Depressed  
  
"Hi Kyo." Tohru greeted as they met at the main entrance.  
  
Kyo looked away as he called out for Yuki to hurry. They were leaving fro school and it was always Yuki who was the slowest.  
  
"I'm coming you stupid cat! Don't rush me or I'll..." Yuki was suddenly stopped by the thought of Kyo thanking him when he punched Kyo's face yesterday.  
  
On their way to school, no one spoke a word and when Yuki could no longer stand the tension and suffocating silence, he coughed out and started discussing about the weather to them. However, neither of them was interested and they were staring into space blankly. Even when Yuki challenged Kyo to a race to school, Kyo just shook his head and continued walking.  
  
"I'll see you two in class. I have to attend a short briefing first." Yuki ran towards the prefects' room.  
  
Tohru and Kyo walked in silence towards their class. In the hallway, some boys chasing each other accidentally knocked down Tohru. Although her knee was bleeding, she made no attempt to ask Kyo for help and neither did Kyo offer a hand. He walked ahead while she limped behind. When Uo saw this sight, she immediately ran up to Kyo and started screeching at him while Hana helped Tohru to her seat.  
  
"Uo-san, it's not his fault. He didn't make me fall..." Tohru said to stop Uo from insulting Kyo any further.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
During their group discussion, Uo and Hana were startled by how Tohru and Kyo were treating each other. Usually, they would be the most active ones in the group, with Yuki, as Yuki and Kyo were always fighting and it was up to Tohru to stop them. Upon seeing this sight, even Yuki sighed under his breadth.  
  
"What is it Tohru?" Uo asked with concern.  
  
Tohru shook her head with agony as her tears started flowing out of her eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Although school seemed to last for eternity, the trio managed to live pass it. As usual, Yuki was busy with his prefect counselors meetings and left only Kyo and Tohru to return home themselves.  
  
Finally, Tohru could no longer take it and she at long last, blurted out what she had kept in her mind ever since the moment she thought Kyo had rejected her.  
  
"Kyo, do you like anyone?"  
  
Kyo showed Tohru a bewildered look and shook his head as he bowed down.  
  
"I know you do not like me, but I just want to tell you that if ever in future you like any girl, please tell me so that I know that it is time for me to give up on you." Tohru tried to run with her injured knee after what she said.  
  
Kyo knelt onto the ground.  
  
"What kind of beast am I? How could I do this to the girl I like? I know perfectly well that I like her...I just do not have the courage to tell her that I like her but I would be leaving...I do not want her to feel so heartbroken upon knowing that I would be leaving in two months time, but it hurts me even more that she does not know my feelings towards her." Kyo buried his face in his hands as heavy drops of tears tricked down his cheeks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, welcome back Kyo." Tohru said as Kyo entered the house.  
  
As Kyo rushed up the stairs, Tohru managed to capture a glimpse of Kyo's puffy eyes.  
  
"Had he been crying? But why? Nevermind...maybe I'm just thinking too much."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"HONDA-SAN!" Yuki blasted as he practically tore down the front door.  
  
"Yes, Sohma-san?"  
  
"I've just heard from Momiji (the rabbit as I have introduced a little on before) in school that Kyo is leaving Japan in two months time!" Yuki exclaimed, "Akito signed him up for a course in order to get rid of him for five years in pretence that he was doing it for the sake of his studies!"  
  
Upon hearing the depressing news, Tohru broke down into tears and ran up to Kyo's room. As she stepped in front of his door, she heard him playing a sad tune on his violin. Without further hesitation, she knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in." Kyo said with an unstable voice.  
  
"Kyo...why didn't you tell me...was that the reason why you rejected me?" Tohru barged into the room and hugged Kyo, which made him transform into his cat form.  
  
Her tears were soaking Kyo's fur as she gently held him in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Tohru...I had no choice..." Kyo whispered, making no attempts to get out of Tohru's grip.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Reviews:  
  
I wonder what would happen to them...haha~ Okay, I left ANOTHER cliffhanger here for you to guess what is going to happen next. I think it is quite sad isn't it? If Tohru really likes Kyo with all her heart, she WOULD wait for his return even if it is 5 years. Don't you agree? That's all for now. See you in the next chapter. 


	4. Chapter 3: Tohru's Interference

Chapter 3: Tohru's Interference  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
"Kyo...why didn't you tell me...was that the reason why you rejected me?" Tohru barged into the room and hugged Kyo, which made him transform into his cat form.  
  
Her tears were soaking Kyo's fur as she gently held him in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry Tohru...I had no choice..." Kyo whispered, making no attempts to get out of Tohru's grip.  
  
Continuation:  
  
"Don't worry Kyo, I'll try to persuade Akito to let you stay in Japan." Tohru said to Kyo as she placed him gently on the floor. (Kyo is still in his cat form)  
  
For fear that he would transform into his human form, naked, on the streets while chasing Tohru, Kyo watched helplessly as Tohru left the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As Tohru strolled along the pavement towards the Sohma's main house, her mind was whirling of suitable words and excuses to tell Akito. She stopped at the huge gate, which looked as though it was part of a castle. She knew the address as it was always pinned on the refrigerator in the kitchen.  
  
"This is it." Tohru sighed as she pressed the doorbell.  
  
An old lady who let her in led her into Akito's room.  
  
"You may leave..." A solemn voice diffused from behind the doors.  
  
"Yes, Master." The old lady said as she bowed to Tohru before taking her leave.  
  
"I've been expecting you Tohru Honda. Please, do come in."  
  
"Umm...Mr. Akito...I want to ask you about Kyo's overseas course. Can he not attend it? I'm sure our education level here is just as good as those overseas." Tohru stammered.  
  
"Nonsense! You insolent brat! How dare you challenge me, the head of the Sohma family? Who are you to give me orders? And I hate the way you call his name...Kyo...how intimate. Sadly, there is nothing you can do about it..." Akito cackled as he stepped out from the dark corner he was at just now.  
  
Akito stared at Tohru's eyes like the way he had done before. The deep coldness of his eyes sent chills down Tohru's spine. His eyes were black. Not only black; it is the kind, which would shock you like one of those poisonous electric waves Hanajima possessed. Feeling frightened, Tohru stepped back. However, with every step Tohru retreat, Akito followed and went closer to her, until she felt her body against the door.  
  
"You witch!" Akito snarled at her, sending a tight slap over Tohru's face.  
  
He grabbed a bunch of her hair with one hand in order to bring her face up to his.  
  
"Don't you ever dare think of snatching my zodiacs away from me. Even if it is Kyo, the outcast...you will NEVER possess him!" He blasted right at her face.  
  
With great dexterity of her hands, Tohru managed to escape from Akito's grip and she ran out of his room, with tears glistening in the sunlight. On her way back to Shigure's house, she saw Kyo dash past her. Apparently, he was so anxious he did not even notice her.  
  
"Kyo! Where are you going?" Tohru asked in that concerned voice, which could even, melt a mountain.  
  
Kyo turned around, flustered.  
  
"Tohru! Why didn't you wait for me? Did you know how dangerous it was?"  
  
Tohru barely nodded and broke down into tears.  
  
"What happened? Did Akito do something to you?" Kyo questioned as he lifted up Tohru's face by her chin, "He slapped you? Why that beast! I'm going to get even with him!"  
  
"No, Kyo." Tohru gave his arm a tug. "It was my fault for being so nosey. I should not have gone in the first place. Now I've worsened the situation. There is no way Mr. Akito is going to let you stay, now that I enraged him...I'm so sorry Kyo...I just wanted to help..."  
  
"Silly girl, I know you meant well..." Kyo patted Tohru's head slightly. "Tell you what, let's go back and think this over, okay?"  
  
"Perhaps five years isn't such a long time after all...maybe when I return you would have found a different guy..." Kyo continued as his voice faded.  
  
"No Kyo! I won't!" Tohru shook her head vigorously.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
During dinnertime, everyone was too dismayed about the news to eat. Even Yuki, who is the all time rival of Kyo, was sad.  
  
"Cheer up...it's not like I'll be gone forever..." Kyo said. "Moreover, when I'm gone Yuki, your life would be easier...but make sure you treat Tohru well or I'll get even with you when I'm back. You heard me?"  
  
Yuki stared at him, stunned. Tohru emerged from her seat and ran up to her room.  
  
"Tohru!" Kyo shouted, chasing after her.  
  
He barged into her room and found her burying herself under the blankets, sobbing.  
  
"Don't cry Tohru...it hurts me to see you like this. That is why I've never intended about breaking the news of my departure to you...perhaps we could salvage the situation? Let's seek help from Shigure and Hatori. (Hatori is the doctor who is SUPPOSED to be the dragon) They'll know what to do."  
  
Tohru crept out from her "bomb shelter" and nodded at Kyo.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Reviews:  
  
Okay...all of a sudden I just like leaving cliffhangers around. What will happen next? Will Shigure and Hatori agree to help the poor couple? Stay on for the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 4: Save Our Souls

Chapter 4: Save Our Souls  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
"Don't cry Tohru...it hurts me to see you like this. That is why I've never intended about breaking the news of my departure to you...perhaps we could salvage the situation? Let's seek help from Shigure and Hatori. (Hatori is the doctor who is SUPPOSED to be the dragon) They'll know what to do."  
  
Tohru crept out from her "bomb shelter" and nodded at Kyo.  
  
Continuation:  
  
"Tohru's ill and couldn't get up." Kyo said depressingly. "I guess we'll have to go to school without her Yuki. But before that, I'll give Hatori a call."  
  
Yuki nodded and proceeded to the door to put on his shoes.  
  
"I'm done. Let's go."  
  
Hence, Kyo and Yuki strolled to school, each having the same thought in their minds – 'Will Tohru be okay?'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hatori! You're finally here. I was so worried you wouldn't make it! Our dear Tohru fell ill and..."  
  
"I know. Kyo told me. Now won't you excuse me Shigure, I have work to do." Hatori interrupted.  
  
They both marched into Tohru's room in a defined manner.  
  
"Miss Honda, where are you feeling unwell?" Hatori asked seriously.  
  
"It's nothing. You did not have to come here. I'm sorry to make you worry for me..."  
  
"Now Tohru, won't you be a good girl and listen to our dear doctor Hatori here?" Shigure joked.  
  
Tohru nodded and allowed Hatori to take her temperature.  
  
"She's running a cold and has a fever. She'll be fine with some rest and medication."  
  
"Oh my Hatori! I'm so impressed by your intelligence." Shigure chuckled.  
  
"Stop it. It isn't funny Shi." Hatori's voice faded.  
  
Before Hatori and Shigure left Tohru's room, Tohru finally plucked up her courage and begged them to help Kyo.  
  
"Mr. Shigure, Mr. Hatori, I have a question in mind." Tohru whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you two please help Kyo? Mr. Akito is forcing him to leave...and I don't want that to happen. I've tried confronting him before but I made things worse..."  
  
"I'm sorry Tohru. We can't do that. As the head of the family, Akito has the right to do anything he wants to us." Hatori said guiltily.  
  
Tohru's tears once again overwhelmed her eyes as she climbed down the bed and knelt in front of Hatori and Shigure.  
  
"Please...I beg of you. Please...I really have no other choice..." Tohru pleaded.  
  
Shigure dragged Hatori to a corner.  
  
"Ha...don't you think we should help her? After all, she's a very good friend of all of us...I will feel very guilty if we don't help her...she has done so much for us..."  
  
Hatori nodded and returned to Tohru. He lifted up her chin and gave her a smile.  
  
"Alright, we'll help you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Akito, may we enter?" Shigure asked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Akito, we're here to ask you about Kyo's matter. Do you think he could stay in Japan? After all, he's still family and I wouldn't wish for our family to be apart..." Hatori explained.  
  
"Did that ugly girl ask you here? If she did, then forget it. But if you came with all your heart to visit me, I MAY consider..." Akito said slyly.  
  
"We came here on our own accord Akito." Shigure immediately replied.  
  
"Very well then, Kyo may stay. But if he regrets it, tell him he may request to leave any time."  
  
"Thank you so much Akito. I knew you weren't so heartless." Shigure went over to give Akito a hug. (I know it is really disgusting for men to hug but I think Akito likes guys)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Tohru! Tohru! You wouldn't believe what just happened! Akito has finally agreed to let Kyo stay in Japan!" Shigure exclaimed as he dashed into Tohru's room, breathless.  
  
Tohri's eyes dilated with joy and repeatedly thanked Shigure and Hatori.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Reviews:  
  
^Sorry for the short chapter^ Now, isn't this a happy ending or what? Kyo can finally stay. I can't believe Akito is SO nice to let Kyo stay. Or maybe he has something up his sleeve...*hint: "Very well then, Kyo may stay. But if he regrets it, tell him he may request to leave any time."* What will he do to Kyo? Stay put for the next chapter!  
  
Next chapter: Tohru and Kyo are going steady~ For all KyoxTohru fans, the next chapter is the one for you! 


	6. Chapter 5: My Home

Chapter 5: My Home  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
"Tohru! Tohru! You wouldn't believe what just happened! Akito has finally agreed to let Kyo stay in Japan!" Shigure exclaimed as he dashed into Tohru's room, breathless.  
  
Tohri's eyes dilated with joy and repeatedly thanked Shigure and Hatori.  
  
Continuation:  
  
"Kyo! Mr. Akito has finally allowed you to stay in Japan!" Tohru pounced onto Kyo with her arms over his neck. *POOF*  
  
"Really? Are you serious Tohru? You're not kidding me?" Kyo said in his cat form.  
  
Tohru nodded in excitement.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The trio walked to school as usual like it has always used to be. Except that since this morning, Kyo and Tohru acted as though they have been glued together. Even when they were on their way to school, their hands must be locked together.  
  
Yuki however, did not seem to mind this at all. Instead, his mind was in whirls about the coming events in school and how he should plan his schedule to balance both schoolwork and responsibilities as a prefect councillor.  
  
"I'll see you two in class." Yuki ran off the prefects' room.  
  
"Sohma-san seems extremely busy these days. I wonder if he can cope." Tohru looked innocently at Kyo.  
  
"Of course he can. He's the rat, remember? The most talented amongst us thirteen zodiacs." Kyo said gently, giving Tohru's nose a slight pinch.  
  
Tohru nodded as they walked to class.  
  
"I see you two have patched things up. It's even better than before!" Uo joked as she saw they hands together.  
  
Tohru blushed as Kyo started his usual fight with Uo. This time however, his aim was to defend Tohru.  
  
"Woo! Kyo and Tohru is an item!" Their classmates mocked.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After school, the couple strolled to the part lovingly.  
  
"Are you thirsty Tohru?"  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Alright." Kyo said as he walked towards the nearby vending machine.  
  
He returned with a can of soda in his hand.  
  
"What about you Kyo? Aren't you thirsty?" Tohru's eyes dilated with concern.  
  
"Of course I am...are you going to be a nice girl and share your drink with me?" Kyo said teasingly.  
  
They sat down under a tree in the park to rest their legs after walking for thirty minutes.  
  
"Kyo..." Tohru sighed.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"How I wish we could be like this forever." She smiled.  
  
"Silly girl. Of course we can." Kyo comforted her by placing her head on his left shoulder cautiously, for fear of transforming in public.  
  
On their way home, Tohru seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"What's wrong Tohru?"  
  
"Um...it just seems so perfect...I can't believe it is happening...I mean...I'm so afraid that this is all a dream and I would suddenly wake up from it..." Tohru mumbled, with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Come on! Let me bring you to a special place." Kyo gently held Tohru's hand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tohru looked around and noticed the Sohma's main house.  
  
"Isn't this the main house?" Tohru questioned.  
  
"It is. But I'm not trying to show this house to you. It is THIS that I'm trying to show you." Kyo pointed at a small cosy house just opposite on the main house.  
  
They crossed the road and Kyo removed a set of keys from his pocket and opened the gate.  
  
"Here we are! My special place."  
  
"Whose home is this? Is it yours? I never knew you could live away from the main house alone."  
  
"I didn't live alone Tohru. This is my old house. The place I lived in while my dad and mum was still alive..." Kyo said with a tinge of sadness present in his voice.  
  
Tohru tried to dispel away Kyo's agony by pecking him on his left cheek, causing him to feel stunned. Tohru blushed and bowed her head away.  
  
"Thank you Tohru. I feel much better now." Kyo smiled at her.  
  
He brought her around the house and showed her where his used to hide in when he was sad. Tohru also spotted a ladder at the side of the house.  
  
"You have been climbing up roofs since you were young? That is so amazing!" Tohru exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. As a cat, I have instincts to climb onto high spots at times..."  
  
"This place is so great. I feel just so comfortable in here..." Tohru said.  
  
"You like?"  
  
Tohru nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm sure it brings you good memories about the past when u were young, doesn't it?"  
  
"Not exactly...My parents didn't really like me as I was cursed...my mum committed suicide because she could not longer stand the fact that I was cursed when I was only four and my dad deserted me as a result of that. Hence I have been sent to live with Shigure as I refused to return to the main house. (I'm unsure of certain facts like how Kyo's parents deserted him so I had to make those parts up)"  
  
Tohru empathized with Kyo as she knew exactly how it felt to lose a loved one.  
  
"Ahh well, enough of the sad past. Let's return home, shall we?" Kyo suggested.  
  
Tohru nodded in agreement. On their way home, Tohru indulged herself in her thoughts again.  
  
"Kyo has such a sad past. I MUST make it up to him by giving him all the love and attention he was deprived of since he was young."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
However, they failed to notice that someone had been spying on them since they entered Kyo's old home. Someone who has been planning for some "action" and "excitement" all these time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Reviews:  
  
How was this chapter? I found the last part a little scary, isn't it? I really want some reviews so ~please~ send some comments? 


	7. Chapter 6: The Boar

Chapter 6: The Boar  
  
"KYO-KUN! MY DARLING!" A shrill voice came from the main entrance of Shigure's house.  
  
"Hmm...that voice sounds awfully familiar." Yuki thought as he put on his shoes.  
  
"Who the heck is making so much noise?" Kyo howled.  
  
Immediately, a girl about their age tore down the door and hugged Kyo. At the same time, Tohru was walking down the stairs when she saw the girl in green top heading her arms around Kyo's neck.  
  
"NO!" Tohru screamed, thinking that Kyo might transform.  
  
Surprisingly, Kyo remained in his human form.  
  
"Kagura! What do you think you are doing! Get off me this instance!"  
  
"Kyo~ Don't you remember? I am your girlfriend!" Kagura smiled slyly at Kyo.  
  
"Girlfriend? Kagura? And why didn't she transform Kyo?" Tohru thought as she bowed her head in disappointment.  
  
"Oh Tohru, you might be wondering why Kyo didn't transform, aren't you? Well, Kagura is the boar in the Chinese zodiacs and she is our cousin. And when opposite gender in the zodiacs hug each other, they won't transform. It's that simple." Shigure grinned contentedly at his own 'intelligence'.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Yuki suddenly seemed as though he was troubled by a thought, but his expression changed to normal after a while. For the first time, Yuki was the fastest to be prepared for school and was screaming for Tohru and Kyo to hurry. Immediately, Kyo pushed Kagura onto the floor and dashed out of the house. Tohru followed silently behind Yuki and Kyo to school.  
  
"A penny of your thoughts Tohru?" Kyo asked with concern.  
  
"I'm just thinking about Kagura."  
  
"Oh...don't bother about her. She's a little eccentric at times..." Kyo comforted Tohru.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The bell rang and the class dispersed very quickly.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't return home with you today Tohru. I've arranged with the boys to play basketball after this." Kyo said.  
  
Tohru nodded and retreated home solemnly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ahh! You're back! My rival in love..." Kagura's sarcastic remark greeted Tohru the moment she stepped into the house. "Where's Kyo? Did he desert you like what he did to his ex-girlfriends?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You mean he didn't tell you? He had so many girlfriends before he even knew you and I am one of them. He deserted me back in the Sohma house and now I've come back for him. Don't be so confident in yourself Tohru Honda. One day...he WILL do the same to you too." Kagura said cynically.  
  
"No he won't!" Tohru protested, running up to her room with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Perfect. Just the way we planned for it to be..." Kagura mumbled to herself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Tohru! I'm back. What's for dinner?" Kyo said as he removed his shoes.  
  
"Go take a bath first my darling. You're all sweaty and dirty. It's not good to stay like this." Kagura walked over to Kyo and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What are you STILL doing here Kagura?! Get off me! What's wrong with you today! You disgust me!"  
  
"Oh my Kyo! You're so mean to me...how could you..." Kagura started wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
  
"Kyo! Kagura told you to bathe out of the goodness of her heart. Why did you insult her for no reason?" Tohru finally blurted out.  
  
"Toh..Tohru? I don't understand...why did you get mad with me all of a sudden?" Kyo said with shock.  
  
"You know perfectly well...I do not have the need to explain." Tohru's voice faded.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Reviews:  
  
So sorry for the short chapter! Gomen nasai~ Next chapter will be longer...I promise =x How was this chapter? Was it a little crappy? Okay, in case you were wondering, in this story Kagura didn't like Kyo since she was young, like the anime series made it. In this story she just appears all of a sudden and claims to be Kyo's ex-girlfriend. What will happen to Tohru? She didn't have any objections did she? The next chapter would be more chaotic and Kagura would cause more trouble for Tohru. Be sure to catch the next chapter! 


End file.
